1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. In addition, the described technology relates generally to a sealing substrate that seals a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a self-emissive organic light emitting diode (OLED) display formed in a plate shape. The OLED display is provided with an organic light emitting element that emits light to display an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.